


Tremor

by Jay_eagle



Series: Submission [6]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Douglas, Dom/sub, M/M, Massage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Sub!Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4432541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_eagle/pseuds/Jay_eagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a lovely prompt from an anon on Tumblr, requesting some dom!Douglas. Martin has a run-in with Carolyn, and it's up to Douglas to help him feel better...</p><p>Stand-alone fic, grouped in my series of BDSM works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tremor

Douglas knew something was wrong the minute Martin flung himself through his door. The fact that Martin had - for once - used his spare key and come round uninvited (something he had never done despite Douglas’ unambiguous urgings) would have told Douglas something wasn’t right, even before he glimpsed Martin’s wild eyes and scarlet complexion.

 

He leapt up from the sofa and strode over, alarmed to realise that Martin was shaking. “What is it?” he demanded. “What’s happened?”

 

Martin’s fists were balled at his sides. “Carolyn,” he said, succinctly. “She just rang.”

 

“About the extra flight tomorrow?” Douglas had received the same call, 30 minutes before.

 

Martin nodded, jerkily. “I had a van job then. The only one all week. And she’s making me cancel it.” He was trembling with fury, and Douglas reached to grip his shoulders.

 

“I’m sorry,” he said, softly.

 

“It’s not fair, it’s not fair,” Martin growled, working himself into a deeper fit of rage. 

 

“We can’t do anything about it, love…” Douglas knew Carolyn too well. “She won’t change. I’m - I’m sorry.”

 

“ _You_  can’t make her?” Martin sounded as if his last hope were slipping away. “I - I hate feeling this furious, I don’t like it, I don’t -”

 

“Hey.” Douglas gave him a little shake. “I can’t change Carolyn. Or that flight - it’s time-sensitive, I’m sure she told you.” He mused for a moment. “But I can make you feel better.”

 

Martin quivered once under his hands, then glanced up. “You can?”

 

“Of course I can.” Douglas could feel it gathering inside him, the swirl of power that was his to wield. He ran a finger gently down Martin’s cheek, then took firm hold of his chin. “Go to the bedroom. Wait for me.”

 

Douglas knew Martin would demur if he didn’t want to. But at the new tone in Douglas’ voice, Martin’s neck instantly relaxed, and his expression changed, beginning to slip towards the look that was something he kept for Douglas alone.

 

Without a word, Martin obeyed the order, vanishing from the room, and Douglas took two or three deep, steadying breaths to calm himself. If he wanted to drain Martin’s anger and anguish, like poison out of a wound, he needed to be in a serene topspace himself, ready to absorb all Martin’s turbulence without allowing it to unbalance his own equilibrium.

 

Once Douglas felt he could trust himself, he paced to the bedroom, quietly closing the door behind him once he’d entered. Martin was standing in the centre of the room, tension clearly still vibrating inside his slender frame. Douglas walked to the window to draw the curtains, then circled Martin, imprinting the change in power dynamics before he touched him.

 

“Don’t move,” he ordered, and began to strip the captain, peeling off each item of clothing gently and slowly. Martin only shifted when commanded - raising a foot to allow Douglas to hook his trousers off, for instance - but even so, Douglas could feel the resistance still stopping Martin dropping properly into subspace.

 

The sensation thrilled him, despite the situation. Martin was the most obedient sub that Douglas had ever played with (a total contrast to Helena, who’d taken delight in fighting him on everything). Whilst Douglas adored Martin’s normal pliancy, there was a deep satisfaction all of its own in having to work harder than he often did, having to deploy his considerable ingenuity to weigh up what might be most effective in helping Martin to switch off.

 

He reached for Martin, running the flat of his palm down his sub’s chest, feeling the spring of stress inside the captain. Martin was nowhere near submission just yet.  _Hmm. How to proceed?_

 

Douglas pondered, then gave in to his instinct to soothe. Stepping forward, he took hold of Martin’s chin again, then brought their mouths together for a deep, slow kiss. Martin tried to draw away before Douglas was ready and in punishment Douglas nipped his lip, making Martin gasp.

 

“I’m in charge,” he said, firmly. “Unless you tell me to stop.” Martin hung his head, but Douglas could see the bunching of his shoulders, hiked far higher than normal with stress. “Do you want me to stop?” he asked, coldly.

 

“No,” Martin mumbled.

 

“I didn’t hear you.”

 

“No… sir.”

 

“Better.” Douglas moved back into Martin’s space, taking his hand to lead him to the bed. He sat down, tugging off his tie and popping his top button, noting that Martin’s eyes at least registered interest in that small movement. He didn’t bare himself any further, though. Instead, he gestured at his lap. “Bend over.”

 

Martin shifted on the spot, obviously trying to decide whether to obey. Douglas snarled, and something electric shivered through his soul as he did so. “Bend over, I said.”

 

That time, Martin did as he was told, arranging himself over Douglas’ lap. He was still soft, but Douglas would have bet good money that he wouldn’t stay that way for long. “You’re resisting me…” he breathed, leaning so his words ruffled the hair at Martin’s neck.

 

“I’m not, sir -” Martin began to protest, but then cut off sharply as Douglas’ palm met his rear with a stinging smack.

 

“Don’t answer back.” Douglas was curt, and Martin wriggled as the pain bloomed through his behind. “Ten more, till you learn to behave.”

 

“Am I to count - sir?” Martin added the last word hastily.

 

Douglas rubbed a circle into the reddened cheeks. “Not today.” He smacked again, twice. “Today you just take it.” Three times more, increasing in speed and severity, making Martin jerk. “For me.”

 

“Oh…” Martin squirmed, and Douglas faintly registered the new hardness he could feel. 

 

“Five more,” he snapped, and rained down the blows one after another, Martin whimpering with each slap. It took another ten still, but by the time he was done, Martin was loose-limbed over his knees and he had to wrap a firm hand round his waist to keep him from slipping off.

 

“Stand up,” Douglas ordered, more softly now.

 

It took a second for Martin to push himself upright, but Douglas allowed it, steadying him as he stumbled slightly. Martin stood, head bowed, awaiting Douglas’ pleasure, and Douglas had to swallow back a surge of emotion at the sight of it. 

 

“Undress me,” he said, gently. Martin fumbled with the first two buttons, obviously trying to hurry, and Douglas covered his hands for a second. “Slowly.”

 

Martin took a deep, shivery breath. Douglas could almost feel the tension ebbing out of him, and by the time Martin had carefully stripped him it was easy for Douglas to envelop his slender body in a bearhug of an embrace. Martin shook once, but Douglas clung on, blessing the fact that he had a somewhat… comfier… physique than his lovely sub. If it meant Martin could burrow into an all-encompassing cuddle, then middle-aged spread was no bad thing.

 

After a full minute, Douglas stepped back and on instinct Martin leant after him - a sight that made Douglas’ soul exult. Martin was under, and he’d put him there. “It’s OK,” he whispered. “Lie on the bed.”

 

Martin nodded, not meeting his eyes, and Douglas gently trailed a hand over Martin’s warm flank as he climbed onto the duvet. Martin glanced up, and there was still a faint trace of the worry from earlier in the crinkle of his expression. 

 

“You did the right thing,” Douglas murmured, “coming here. You were a very good boy to come and find me. I’m glad.”

 

Martin blinked, slowly, still gazing trustingly up at him, and Douglas climbed on to the bed too, straddling Martin’s legs. “I’m glad you’re here,” Douglas repeated. He reached for the oil on his bedside table, warming it between his hands. “I’m going to make you feel much better,” he promised, feeling the weight of responsibility in his gut. “You’ll feel so good.”

 

Martin nodded. “I - Yes, sir…” He winced, as if he were afraid that he’d displeased Douglas, but Douglas spread a calming hand over the flat of his stomach. 

 

“You needn’t be silent.” He poured a pool of the oil on to Martin’s chest, set the bottle aside and then concentrated on smoothing it into the beautifully defined muscle. Martin shivered, but this was a different kind of tremor, Douglas knew; this was submissive, a relinquishing of responsibility, rather than a retention. “That’s it.”

 

His hands moved in sinuous sweeps, taking in Martin’s arms, his sides. He didn’t touch Martin’s cock, though he silently enjoyed the sight of it, poking up insistently towards Martin’s navel, flushed a lovely, deep red. Douglas’ own breathing was coming faster, and he reached for more oil, stroking his own shaft once before paying attention to Martin’s hips.

 

Martin let out a breathy groan as Douglas worked his thumbs down the vee formed by his iliac crests. His pelvis twitched, and Douglas smiled. “You want me to touch you,” he said, delighting in Martin’s almost drunken nod.  “Tell me where.”

 

Martin jerked as Douglas removed his hands. “Please - please, sir,” he begged.

 

“No,” Douglas refused. “Tell me where.”

 

Martin went scarlet with embarrassment, even though it was nothing he hadn’t said to Douglas before. He tried to move to point, but quick as lightning, Douglas had his wrists in an iron grip, pinning him to the bed. “I said  _tell_  me,” he chastised, angling his groin carefully so his own hardness made no contact with Martin’s.

 

“Please - please, sir - my - my cock, please touch my cock -” Martin gasped, screwing his eyes shut, wriggling against Douglas’ vice-like grip.

 

Douglas purred satisfaction. “That’s my good boy.” He shifted, so that his shaft could slip against Martin’s. “Feel good?”

 

“Yes, sir - oh!” Douglas had moved again, this time setting up a rhythm, bucking into Martin - still firmly pinned beneath his weight. He nuzzled his nose into Martin’s neck, biting then kissing, then moved to kiss Martin’s ear, his cheek, the corner of his tightly-shut eye, hot breaths mingling. 

 

“You’re incredible, amazing, so gorgeous,” he crooned, and rejoiced when Martin didn’t flinch to reject the praise. Instead, Martin only panted more, twitching up to meet Douglas grinding down against him.

 

“Sir - oh, sir, I’m close -”

 

Douglas considered making him wait, but he wanted to relieve Martin’s tension, after all, not recreate it, and so he nodded. “You can,” he whispered. “I want you to, want you to come for me, you’re so beautiful when you come -”

 

“Sir - oh, oh - ah!” Martin convulsed beneath him, and Douglas groaned as he felt Martin’s cock jerking as he spent. Reaching a hand between them, trusting Martin to keep his wrist where it had been pinned, he jacked furiously at himself. With the sound of Martin’s rapid, ecstatic breathing in his ears and the sight of him blinking open trusting eyes, it took Douglas no time to join Martin in climax, roaring as he spilt, knowing he was mixing their come on Martin’s belly.

 

When at last the tide rolled away, he flopped downwards, fumbling for the extra blanket to draw over both of them. He didn’t want Martin to shiver again, especially not from cold. He rolled sideways, but tugged Martin into another cuddle, stroking his back soothingly.

 

“OK?” he asked, after a few minutes had passed.

 

“Mmm,” Martin hummed from his position nosing into Douglas’ neck. “ _Mmm_.”

 

“Good,” Douglas whispered, and rested his chin happily into Martin’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted originally to my Tumblr - jay-eagle.tumblr.com.


End file.
